A New Mission
by Lou Serbio
Summary: A look at how a simple prom night kiss led Kim and Ron on their greatest mission ever. Updated, chapter 2 is up.
1. Epilogue: The Kiss

It followed a failed relationship between Kim and someone who turned out to not even be human.

It followed their most dangerous mission of all time.

More significantly, it followed nearly fifteen years of friendship for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable

It was a kiss.

It happened at the prom. Although everyone else had been too preoccupied dancing, it caught the eyes of Rufus, Monique. Brick Flagg, and Bonnie.

The intelligent naked mole rat was proud of himself. After all, that kiss resulted from his coercing them to dance.

Monique had to contain herself from leaping for joy.

Brick was amazed how the new couple still had the energy to do it.

Bonnie was simply jealous that she can't find that kind of love.

As for the teen heroes, they had gotten quite lost in themselves.

They never spoke once since they walked through the doors.

Once the music played, they felt they were the only two on the dance floor. Heck, in the world.

Ron once got a mistletoe smooch on the cheek from Kim, and when she was under the influence of a computer chip that manipulated human emotions, Kim engulfed Ron's lips with hers.

Neither of those counted nor even compare.

Kim had kissed other boys before, but this one felt, right.

Ron felt that this kiss…is the _real_ one.

The two teens equally appreciated the embrace, the pressing of lips, the taste. The cool air and the soothing lights also enhanced the experience.

But this kiss was also about a deep, emotional connection between two young adults.

This was the one kiss that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

For it was not only a kiss, but the beginning of their greatest mission ever.


	2. Treehouse Talk

The blonde teen sidekick Ron Stoppable sat in his treehouse on the Sunday morning after the Junior Prom. His mom had prepared him some scrambled eggs and bacon and a side order of toast, but once again he just picked at it. In fact, he hadn't eaten much at all in the last forty or so hours. He was neither sad, depressed, nor upset. He was just…in love, but unaccustomed to what love means to his system.

Kimberly Ann Possible, the redheaded, pro-bono heroine, had to take a break from the events that happened to her in the last week. Oh sure, she defeated her arch enemy Dr. Drakken. But she also found two men in her life. One failed the humanity test, and the other passed the humanity test. Turns out Ron was the latter, and the one she chose to be with, as her true love. The BF that means something.

But these two hadn't spoken since he dropped her off. She wanted to call him more times than any man, but she was nervous about what that kiss at the prom would define. Monique called her a dozen times but Kim never picked up. Ron only thought about calling her as well, and coincidentally felt the exact same way Kim did.

So Kim, who always felt she could do anything, arose on the Sunday morning, showered, wore her Sunday best, and stormed towards the Stoppable residence.

A five minute walk took Kim immediately to the treehouse, where inside Rufus was napping, and Ron was still poking his breakfast with a fork. Without announcing, Kim, climbed the planks of wood arranged in a ladder formation and peeked through the entrance.

"Ron?" She announced.

Ron saw one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen, reveal herself as she completely entered the treehouse. He smiled widely as the girl of his dreams stood befor her.

"Hi, KP," he said with a smile, stood, and moved a cushioned stool towards the little couch where he was sitting. "Make yourself comfy." Rufus still remained asleep, but this wasn't why Ron was quiet.

A look of surprise was on her face, not of his courtesy, but of his calm, almost _too_ collected demeanor. She noticed a untouched, cold meal sitting on the small coffee table and subsequently pondered what kind of affect their first kiss had on him.

"Ron, are you feeling all right?" Her words bent in concern as he re-sat on the couch. "I haven't heard from you since Friday, since…the night we…"

"Kissed?" Ron finished her sentence. "Believe me, I wanted to call you."

"Then why didn't you?"

Ron sighed deeply. He knew that Kim was going to confront him on this sooner, rather than later. Not that he felt she was impatient, but very steadfast in her ways.

"Oh, Kim, I don't _know_ what to make of any of this," he said, rubbing his hands down his face. "The kiss that night, it was everything I ever wanted. It's something I always dreamed, but never expected ito come true."

She let him continue, but wasn't ready to freely admit that what he just said was identical to her thoughts.

"Since I started appreciating the opposite sex, I haven't had the true chance to show some woman how good a man I can be. I was always pretending to be someone else. The haircut, the millions, the x-Games, all of that was superficial crap for why some girls liked me.

"There was Yori," Kim's heart just skipped a beat, and she wondered why the hell she brought up a girl who actually liked him.

"No, there is _you_," Ron basically ignored Kim's example, to her relief. "You were always there for me, always a beacon for hopes and dreams, and you came through in the most unexpected way. Kim, you started something special."

Kim was choking back tears of joy, but she still wondered what is affecting him so much, and asked, "Ron if these are your feelings, then do you want to continue this beyond what we shared at the prom?"

"Oh, I do," Ron said, and leaned forward closer to her.

"So, do I, Ron." She leaned inward toward him.

"But I can never hold onto a good thing for very long, Kim. And you? You are much more than a good thing. That is what concerns me so much."

Kim's head twitched in confusion. "I'm sorry? Do you think if we continue this you'll lose me as a friend?"

Ron slightly nodded.

"Ronald Stoppable, you foolish, wonderful man," she gleefully reacted, reached for his trembling hands and held them tight. "I kissed you that night, not just because you were my prom date, but because you _are_ my best friend. _You_ are the fulfillment of my hopes and dreams. _You _are my beacon. You have always been there for me, too, right by my side. And I curse myself for not noticing it sooner."

"No, no, no, please don't sweat that, KP," Ron returned the hand squeezing. "I'll be damned if you feel guilty about that."

"Okay, that's good to know," Kim smiled and stood to sit next to Ron on the tiny love seat.

She snuggled up next to him, and asked. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said, then gulped air. "It's..it's not the first time we sat here together."

"Well, we could call it our first time as a couple," Kim said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "That is, If everything we've talked about for the last five minutes is real."

"It is. But though there are some things we should admit to each other," he declared, and Kim lifted her head slightly, facially expresing mild concern. But she saw the different kind expression on his face and she understood.

"Oh, yeah," she drawled. "When the attraction started."

"I can't deny my catalyst was immediately after our Moodulator-induced kiss," Ron smiled and confessed. "Even though it wasn't real."

"Actually, I spoke to it's creator," the teen heroine coyly began. "The Moodulator wasn't designed to manipulate emotions, it _enhances _them."

"You mean..?"

"I wanted to respect the platonic nature of our friendship, but I suppose I've always had a subconscious attraction to you."

"I can safely say I felt that way too," Ron admitted.

Kim smiled. Ron couldn't smile wider. He was the kind of guy who always wanted to do the honorable thing, but to hear her say what she said gave him a joy he never felt before

"So I guess it all came to focus for you when I confessed my feelings while we were tied up by Drakken." He wondered aloud.

"Actually, you'd be surprised when that started,' she teased.

"Before and after your fight to the finish with Shego in New Jersey," he calmly, solemnly recalled.

"Well, there was that. But Ron, I refuse to let tragedy be the basis for our relationship."

"Then when was it?"

"Naked Mole Rap."

Rufus suddenly awoke, and hopped out of his little bed. He skittered towards his master and jumped in his lap. Ron did not quite notice his presence until Rufus noticed the full plate of food. The mole rat jumped in and scarfed away the eggs bacon and toast.

"Go on," Ron lightly waved her away.

"Ron, I'm quite serious," she purred. "You really threw down a hot rap. Other than now, I had _never_ been so attracted to you."

Ron was speechless as she snuggled ever closer. It was just a contest; an American Idol ripoff show that got cancelled the week after he performed.

"Wow," he said. "You know I found a German version of that on YouTube?"

"Really?" she said a breathy delievery. She reveled in the warmth of his body while rested in the crook of his shoulder. He draped his arm around her and held her close. His girl.

"So where do we go from here, KP?"

"Not much is going to change," she admitted. "I still have to save the world. I still will have my best friend at my side."

"Hey!" Rufus lifted his head up from the food and said with a frown.

"_And_ his beloved Rufus," she acknowledged with a nod. "But we do what we do as BF and GF, and naysayers like Bonnie damned."

"You're right," he said before he kissed the top of her head through her lush, soft hair that smelled like fresh strawberry. "Business as unusual."

They sat together, embracing as they have never embraced before. A light wind blew through the windows of the treehouse. She slightly shifted upward to face him and gazed into his eyes, and thought he was so handsome. She reached up to run her right hand through his short blonde hair.

He stared directly into her emerald eyes. The most beautiful sight he has ever seen in such close proximity, hell, ever.

_This is the way it should be_, they both thought.

And they moved in closer, into their second kiss.

The new mission was underway.


End file.
